


At least I got you in my head

by Thatonegayone



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, I blame the discord, Truth or Dare, someone help this disaster bisexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonegayone/pseuds/Thatonegayone
Summary: Emma was feeling good— like too good. The room was slowly spinning and her body was tingling from what was now her fifth cup of punch. Everyone in the circle: Kevin, Nick, Shelby, Kaylee and Alyssa, were all various stages of drunkenness, loudly laughing and yelling at each other. Alyssa’s hand was resting on Emma’s upper thigh, her fingers dug into the denim, adding another layer to the tingles that Emma was feeling.-or-Truth or dare got a little out of hand





	At least I got you in my head

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the discord for this. Nothing too bad in here, I just have the mature rating to be safe, but if sexual things aren't your cup of tea don't read this.

Emma was feeling good— like too good. The room was slowly spinning and her body was tingling from what was now her fifth cup of punch. Everyone in the circle: Kevin, Nick, Shelby, Kaylee and Alyssa, were all various stages of drunkenness, loudly laughing and yelling at each other. Alyssa’s hand was resting on Emma’s upper thigh, her fingers dug into the denim, adding another layer to the tingles that Emma was feeling.

“Okay Emma your turn,” Kaylee yelled across the room. “Truth or dare?”

“Uh, truth!” Emma yelled back, relishing in the feeling of Alyssa leaning against her shoulder.

“Where do you and Alyssa go every day at lunch?” Emma looked at Alyssa who gave a slight nod, giving the blonde permission to tell everyone about their secret spot.

“Band closet, I have the key.” Alyssa giggled before taking another sip out of her solo cup, nuzzling further into Emma’s shoulder. “Shelby! Truth or dare?”

“Truth I guess.” Shelby was by far the most sober out of the circle, it took her a lot to get drunk and part of her wanted to remember absolutely everything that was shared tonight.

“Where’s the craziest place you’ve done it?”

“Honestly, under the bleachers after a football game,” Shelby shrugged. Nick gave a big high five to a very proud Kevin. “Nick truth or dare?”

“Dare! Is that even a question?” Nick pulled Kaylee into his chest a little.

“Lick the windowsill, I don’t know.” Shelby gestured to the far window. Nick popped up and started to lick the window sill, picking up dust. He chugged another beer to get the taste out of his mouth.

“Alyssa! Your turn!” Alyssa’s eyes got big as she watched the football player crash back down on the couch.

“Oh! Truth!” Alyssa sat forward in the couch ready for the worst to come out of Nick’s mouth.

“Who straps it on in bed?” Emma choked on her punch.

“Nick what the fuck?” Alyssa was turning bright red. “Um, well I guess if you need to know. We, well— fuck. We both do?” Emma took a sudden interest in the fabric of the couch and tried to stop the blush on her face from traveling down the back of her neck like it normally did when she got flustered.

“I’m gunna get another drink,” Emma muttered and quickly walked out of the room.

“Alyssa, I have a question!” Kaylee giggled, throwing her hand in the air like she was in class.

“Might as well, what’s up?” Alyssa brought her legs up onto the couch, sitting criss-crossed.

"How many times do you and Emma… you know, get each other off?” Kaylee blushed profusely and covered her mouth like she had said a bad word.

“Well, uh— on average I think we get like six or seven times?” Everyone in the room’s jaws dropped to the floor. “But one night Emma wanted to break a record or something and yeah… What’s the technical term for ‘I lost count when we passed double digits’?”

“LUCKY AS SHIT!!!” Shelby yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

“Who’s lucky as shit?” Emma stood in the doorway with two cups in her hand, looking around the circle curiously.

Both Nick and Kevin stood up and clapped her on the back, spewing congratulations and “you gotta teach me some stuff.” It took Emma a beat before she saw the proud look on Alyssa’s face and it dawned on her—

“Oh. Yeah. She _is_ lucky as shit,” Emma said as she handed Alyssa one of the cups and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

“Kaylee, whatcha want?” Alyssa slurred, her head now nestled in Emma’s lap who was playing with her hair.

“Dare!” Kaylee downed the remnants of her drink and bounced a little on the couch.

“Give someone a lap dance, your choice. But I do warn you if you pick Emma I will be forced to kill you.”

Nick got a cocky smile as he put his drink on the coffee table and wiped off his lap for the cheerleader. “Kaylee, it’s gotta be for a whole song or else it doesn’t count.”

Kaylee stood up and slowly walked over to Emma whose breath caught and Alyssa sat up in a defensive stance.

“Hey Em, can you pick a song? I trust you with music the most out of anyone here.” Emma relaxed and Alyssa loosened her vice-like grip on the blonde. Emma nodded and connected her phone to the speaker, typing a song into the search bar and giving Kaylee a nod as the song started to play.

“Sleepover?” Alyssa chuckled at her girlfriend who shrugged and mumbled something about the power of Lesbian Jesus and the importance of introducing their friends to gay culture. Kaylee turned away from the pair and looked around the circle, taking a few steps towards Nick and Shelby.

Nick was grinning ear to ear as Kaylee’s hips swung with every step towards him. He rubbed his palms on his jeans and opened his arms to the girl. Kaylee stood in front of him and started to lower herself onto his lap with a wicked smile.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear “… not a chance” before taking a step out of arms reach from the shocked boy, smirking at his look of bewilderment.

Everyone’s eyes got big as Kaylee sauntered towards Shelby whispering a soft “is this okay?” as the music picked up, Shelby gave a quick nod. Kaylee pulled Shelby’s chair a little farther into the circle and took a step forward, legs on either side of Shelby, slowly lowering herself onto her lap. Kaylee’s hands were on Shelby’s shoulders, clutching the soft fabric of her t-shirt as she circled her hips and grinded into her.

Shelby was panicking. _What was the protocol for getting a lap dance from your gorgeous best friend? Where should she put her hands? Where does she look? Watching her hips feels stupid, maybe I should just make eye contact with her — nope that was a bad idea, bad idea, bad idea— shit. Does Kaylee’s eyes always look like this when she’s dancing? Is that why she and Nick hook up after every pep rally?_

Shelby’s completely shut down when Kaylee grabbed one of her hands and placed it on her hip. Her other hand followed suit and her fingers dug into the denim of Kaylee’s shorts. She wasn’t sure if it was Kaylee or her who started pulling the other closer, but she wasn’t complaining that their bodies were now flushed against each other. Every nerve ending in Shelby’s body was on fire, every movement from Kaylee’s hips filled her stomach with a kind of heat she had never felt before—

Then one of Kaylee’s hands tangled itself in the hair on the back of her neck, ever so gently pulling on the curls, and Shelby couldn’t hold back the breathy moan that escaped her throat. _Shit! Did anyone hear that????_

Shelby threw a panicked look at Nick, who was sitting closest to the girls, leaning forward and watching intently to the spectacle in front of him. She thought she heard Emma mumble “should we look away or something? This feels like a moment.” Shelby relaxed when she realized that no one had heard her, but as soon as she let herself focus back on the girl on top of her, the song was over.

The room erupted into applause and a few very excited whoops from both Nick and Kevin. Kaylee just smiled and leaned forward and whispered “I’m glad you liked it.” Her breath hot on Shelby’s neck which was now covered in goosebumps. Kaylee climbed off of Shelby’s lap and gave a curtsy her audience and snuck a quick wink at Shelby before going to sit on the couch, positioning herself closer to Shelby than Nick.

“Holy shit.” Kevin’s voice was higher than it normally was which made the room laugh as Shelby scooted her chair out of the center of the circle. Kaylee smirked at Shelby as she excused herself to go to the restroom, leaving Kaylee and the rest of the room to continue their game.

* * *

“What the fuck??” Shelby mouthed to herself in the mirror and took a long look at just how flushed she was after four minutes of Kaylee writhing on top of her. She fanned herself, begging the redness to leave her cheeks when there was a gentle knock on the door.

“Shelbs, can I come in?” Kaylee’s voice sounded small through the door. Shelby unlocked the door and opened it to a practically glowing Kaylee. Kaylee hustled into the room and hopped onto the counter, looking at Shelby expectantly. “Soo… that happened.”

“It definitely did.” Shelby couldn’t bring herself to look at her best friend, instead focusing on her shoes.

“I liked it. Like a lot.” Shelby’s head snapped up at the words, her eyes going straight to the other girl’s lips. “In fact, I’d like to do it again some time.”

Shelby couldn’t find words to respond, instead rushing towards Kaylee and bridging the gap between the two of them, kissing her with all she had. A breath caught in the back of Kaylee’s throat, making a useless whimper as she spread her legs so Shelby could get closer, tangling her hands in Shelby’s hair.

Kaylee pulled back from Shelby’s lips to re-angle her head before deepening the kiss, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth and biting down. She smiled when Shelby’s arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in closer, fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. Both girls separated to come up gasping for air, Kaylee was looking at Shelby with blown pupils and a devilish smile.

“Do you wanna sleepover at my place tonight? My parents are out for the weekend.”

Shelby just nodded and smiled, pressing another kiss to Kaylee’s lips and went to fix her hair before stepping out of the bathroom.


End file.
